Madison Square Garden
The Madison Square Garden (also known as The Garden) Civilian (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2014) (Comic p.17). Civilian says: "There's some kind of bull-headed ghost-thing attacking the playoffs at the Gar--" is is a famous indoor arena in Midtown Manhattan and located at 8th Avenue, between 31st and 33rd Streets. History After his first encounter with the Ghostbusters, Chi-You realized he needed true warriors for his army if he were to conquer Earth. Chi-You ordered Casey Jones, still possessed, to find those more like him. Casey directed Chi-You to the Madison Square Garden. They disrupted Game 1 of the NHL Eastern Conference Quarterfinal game between the New York Rangers and Montreal Canadiens. He began transmogrifying the players into his thralls. A civilian called 911 on his cell phone and managed to tell them about a bull-headed ghost before Chi-You detonated it. The Ghostbusters were in turn called by 911 and apprised of the disturbance. The Ghostbusters and Turtles drove to the Garden in Ecto-2. Donatello ran in ahead of the others and shot wildly at Chi-You. While Donatello and the Ghostbusters took aim at Chi-You, the others fought his thralls. Winston Zeddemore sneaked up to the upper row of seats and opened a Trap on Chi-You. They discovered the direct connection between Chi-You and his thralls prevented his capture. Casey pounced on Winston, quickly advised him to take out all thralls first then punched him out and freed Chi-You. Chi-You threatened the Ghostbusters and Turtles before vanishing with his thralls. Trivia *In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2, Page 16: **The sign outside references the NHL Eastern Conference Quarterfinals Game 1 between the New York Rangers and Montreal Canadiens at the Madison Square Garden that took place on April 16, 1996. **There is an ad for the Bijou Theatre, seen in the Slimer! episode "Movie Madness" **The movie "From Beyond" was a movie adapted from a H.P. Lovecraft story about an experiment accidentally leads a character to be taken by monsters in another dimension and transformed into a monster himself. **There is an ad for the Manhattan City Bank from the first movie once more with Peter Venkman's 'everyone has three mortgages nowadays' line. **Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the New York Ranger player's jersey **There are several references on the ads around the rink ***Some Time from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Three Men and an Egon" ***Blody from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" ***Caste from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" ***Hasty Pastry Bakery from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Joke's on Ray" ***Sony ***Molta from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Darkness at Noon" Part 1 ***Ninja Pizza is from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 animated series episode "Turtle Tracks" *In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2, Page 17: **The man who calls the police is visually based on Patton Oswald **The two men behind Patton are visually based on the original human forms of Bebop and Rocksteady from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 animated series *On page two of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3: **In panel 2, on the big glass board is the Turtle Hockey League from the back of the board of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Sewer Sports All-Stars Slap Shot Leo action figure. **In panel 2, on the right, on the small board is the group image of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Sewer Sports All-Stars with T.D. Tossin' Leonardo, Shell Slammin' Mike, Slam Dunkin' Don and Grand Slammin' Raph found on the Sewer Sports All-Stars Rain Slicker. Appearances IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #2 **Issue #3 References Gallery MadisonSquareGardenIDW02.jpg|Hockey Rink seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 MadisonSquareGardenIDW03.jpg|Halls seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 MadisonSquareGardenIDW04.jpg|Hockey rink seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations